


and the rockets' red glare

by siegeofangels



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-05
Updated: 2007-07-05
Packaged: 2017-10-19 00:24:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siegeofangels/pseuds/siegeofangels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fireworks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and the rockets' red glare

Fireworks. Sometimes John hates fireworks, the whine and the thunder crashing all around him like he's in the middle of a firefight, crowded in a horde of people all staring at the sky, at the popping fire above them, _ooh_ and _ahh_ like the rockets' red glare never meant anything other than pretty starbursts in the sky.

He doesn't mind them tonight, though: a salute to seven years' fighting, to their fallen; a celebration to all of Pegasus for the defeat of the Wraith. It's seven years' frustration and work and sleepless nights, and tonight they're letting it all off at once.

Most of the population of Atlantis is outside on the pier, cuddled together and watching the display, but Rodney is in the control room coordinating the show and John selflessly volunteered to assist him. He's not sure if anybody else realizes that Rodney has most of the fireworks on a timer. He doesn't really care.

Because Rodney presses one button to start the show and then says, "Well," and turns to John, sliding one hand into John's hair as he kisses him, and after that John is really only faintly aware of the explosions outside as counterpoint to the sparks between them.

Rodney breaks away and says, "Okay, wait, let me," and John doesn't let go, just keeps kissing Rodney while he backs him up against the console so Rodney can fumble for the button to set off the next sequence.

The color and light flash against John's eyelids as he kisses Rodney, the thump of each explosion reverberates in his chest until _boomboomboomboom_ the grand finale makes his heart feel like it's about to burst and he can't breathe and--"Rodney," he says, desperate, against Rodney's mouth.

"Yeah," Rodney says, "yeah, I know."

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on [LiveJournal](http://sheafrotherdon.livejournal.com/144327.html?thread=6566087#t6566087) for sheafrotherdon's Kissing Meme: The Sequel.


End file.
